<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste Of Adventure by Kendrene, RaeDMagdon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148555">A Taste Of Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene'>Kendrene</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon'>RaeDMagdon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Against a Wall, Alcohol, Alley Sex, Biting, F/F, Fingering, First Time, One Night Stand, Oral, but not too much, not a modern au but canon slightly to the left, not quite canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to prove she's more than a stickler for rules, Adora ventures into a dangerous part of town in search of adventure. She finds more than she bargained for in the form of a suave cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste Of Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This story is a collaboration between me and Kendrene in preparation for S5! We're both super excited.</p><p>Please check out our tumblrs @raedmagdon and @kendrene for lots more writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This part of town is worse than she’d pictured, Adora decides as something soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>rotten squelches under her boots. She ought to turn back, but the problem is she hasn’t gotten her adventure yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, she thinks she’s lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she could find her way back, then what? Bow and Glimmer are waiting for her in Brightmoon. Waiting to hear of her exploits. Waiting for proof that Adora, cadet of the city guard and top of her class, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the goody two-shoes who never gets into trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting around to face the way she came, Adora cranes her neck, hoping for the sight of a familiar landmark. Brightmoon is a barely discernible glow on the horizon. With its tree-shaded avenues and elegant townhouses, it’s the capital’s richest neighborhood. Wealth resides in Brightmoon, but the rest of the city is an entirely different affair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora attempts to scrape away whatever sort of muck has stuck to the soles of her boots and wonders whether she could find her way back to the barracks by keeping that telltale glow in sight. She goes so far as to take a step before remembering the nightmare of twisting alleyways and cul-de-sacs lying between here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the old quarter her instructors refer to as the Whispering Woods, and Adora wonders about that too, considering she hasn’t seen a single tree. Only rundown buildings with their windows all smashed in, and bird poop streaked cement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any choice is taken from her a moment later. The distant thunder which had followed her around all evening roars overhead, and the sky opens up, rain driving down so hard that Adora’s drenched from head to toe in a matter of seconds. Sputtering under the downpour, she breaks into a run, headed for the nearest source of light—the only one as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she arrives, it’s raining so hard Adora can scarcely see. Her clothes are waterlogged, her ponytail has come partially undone, and wet ropes of hair stick to her cheeks. There’s rain in her eyes, her ears, her mouth, and it tastes bitterly of woodsmoke and pollution drifting in from the industrial district. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the rain stops pelting her, Adora realizes she’s made it into shelter. It’s hot here, humid almost, and the rise in temperature makes her fuzzy-headed. Next, the stink of spilled ale and fried food hits her nose. Her stomach rumbles in response. She’d been so incensed by her friends’ insinuations, so eager to demonstrate her bravery, that she’d left before dinner was served in the mess.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place—a hole in the wall, really—is packed, but the aroma of food pulls Adora forward. She elbows her way toward the barkeep, doing her best to ignore the looks she gets along her way. Hard eyes follow her progress, hate-filled glares prickling at her skin. Perhaps coming here in uniform was a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora is almost at the counter when someone bumps into her, nearly tripping her over. There’s a muttered, insincere apology, and just as she glimpses a twitching tail, fingers close around the small coin purse at her belt, ripping it loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her purse doesn’t have much in it, just a week’s worth of pay, but it’s her money and she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guard</span>
  </em>
  <span>… well, she’s training to be one. It’s her duty to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can, however, someone grabs her by the elbow, hard enough that she can feel her skin begin to bruise under her jacket. “I’d think that over if I were you.” The words are purred beside her ear, and hot breath tickles her neck, making her shiver. “Is a handful of coins really worth the fuss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering how the crowd’s mood had shifted when Adora first walked in, the stranger may have a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.” Strong hands spin her around, and Adora finds herself staring into mismatched, catlike eyes. One is bright blue, the other a soft amber. Both stare at her expectantly, but she’s too taken aback to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, aren’t you the greenest thing that’s walked in here in ages.” The stranger tugs her over to the bar, and her grin is all sharp fangs. “Hey Scorpia! The usual for me and…” Turning back to Adora, she lifts an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora.” The stranger licks her lips as though she’s savoring the name, and for some reason, the gesture sets Adora’s face on fire. “I’m Catra. Welcome to the Fright Zone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fright Zone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s the name of the joint, dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora starts to protest that she isn’t a dummy, but before she can say anything, the bartender calls out: “Two usuals, comin’ right up.” She’s probably the ‘Scorpia’ Catra mentioned, since she’s the proud owner of two giant red claws and a wickedly pointed tail. She isn’t scary, though. In fact, Scorpia has the friendliest face Adora has seen since her departure from Brightmoon, and her bubbly voice does a great deal to ease any lingering worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure it’s the good stuff,” Catra says, resting a forearm on the bar without taking one of the open stools. Adora doesn’t miss the way several other patrons edge away from her. Does that mean Catra’s some kind of regular?‌ The type of person others don’t want to mess with?‌ She does have a rangy, lithe sort of look that could be described as dangerous…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t drink,” Adora says, hopping on one of the stools. Her feet hurt after a long afternoon of wandering, and she needs to take a load off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn’t seem surprised. “Well, you do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comin’ at ya!”‌ Scorpia slides two drinks down the bar with surprising skill, considering the claws. Only a little foam spills out on the way, and Adora catches hers easily, returning Scorpia’s friendly smile. If she gets into more trouble than she can handle, she’s pretty sure she knows who to ask for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But isn’t that what I came for?‌ A little trouble?‌ To prove I’m not just a goody-two-shoes guard in training?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora studies the sweating glass in her hand, filled half-way with amber liquid, then looks back at Catra, who’s staring with enough intensity to send a shiver down her spine. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a scotch and soda.” Catra grabs her own glass, sipping and letting the drink swirl around her mouth. She swallows, then sighs, running an intriguingly long tongue over her sharp canines. “Real good scotch, though. The cheap shit isn’t worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Adora lifts her glass. She sniffs, decides it doesn’t smell terrible, and takes a swig. A big one. Too big, because she starts sputtering as the burn slides down her throat. She manages to finish swallowing, though, and accepts the napkin Catra passes her to muffle her coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to sip it, dummy, not chug it. It’ll get you buzzed, but you drink scotch for the taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wheezes, setting her glass and the damp napkin back on the bar. “For </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get used to it.” Catra’s tail gives a subtle twitch over her shoulder. “Let me guess. First time out of Brightmoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora blinks in surprise. “How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re easy to read, cupcake. Plus, you keep looking around like someone here’s gonna eat you alive. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora straightens her shoulders. The disparagement in Catra’s tone reminds her a little too much of Glimmer, who’s seen more of the world and constantly tries to convince Adora and Bow to sneak out with her. Not far, usually, before they inevitably get caught. Those failures, and the resulting punishments, had put her off adventures for a while, until Glimmer’s nagging finally got on her last nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared,” she insists. “I‌ came here alone, didn’t I?” She gives the scotch another try to prove her point. This time, it goes down easier and tastes better. The burn is almost pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should be scared,”‌ Catra says.‌ “The Fright Zone can be a dangerous place for newbies who don’t know what they’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tilts her head. “Do I what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what you’re doing,”‌ Adora says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swirls her scotch, causing her glass to catch the dim light shining from the ceiling, but doesn’t take another sip. “Oh, I‌ definitely know what I’m doing, if you’re interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the lilt of her voice, the not-so-subtle purr underlining each word, that gives Adora pause. Without thinking, she brings the glass to her lips again, taking a third sip. She’s beginning to appreciate the scotch’s smoky taste, the way it lines her mouth with liquid fire and lights up her throat on the way down. Catra’s right about its effects, too; she’s feeling a little buzzed, and her vision has smudged at the edges. Or, maybe, she’s just a lightweight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you’re offering,” she replies, and the alcohol provides the smugness she naturally lacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stares at her over the rim of her own glass. Her eyes have widened a little, as though she’s surprised by the reply. Like she expected Adora would turn red or lower her gaze at the remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all Adora can do not to give in to that temptation, but there’s something about Catra that pulls her in, compels her to keep looking into those magnetic, off-color eyes. In the dimness of the bar, with Catra’s face lit up from above, they devour what light there is and shine all the brighter for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora is no expert on these matters—Catra would call her something worse than ‘green’ if she only knew—but she’s almost sure she’s being flirted with. At any rate, her stomach is full of the same butterflies she gets when her eyes stray in the locker room. When they’re gearing up for the night shift on the city walls and she catches a glimpse of Glimmer without a shirt on, or any other girl for that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s never found the courage to explore her attraction, but here, far away from Brightmoon, maybe she can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiles like she knows exactly what’s going on in Adora’s mind, pointy incisors lightly caught against her bottom lip. Adora is so distracted thinking how it’d be to kiss her she almost slides off the stool, and only Catra’s hand around her wrist saves her from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” The wicked smile broadens into something wilder. “I wanna show you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Adora can reply, Catra has downed the rest of her drink and is making her way toward the back of the bar. Her first impression of Catra proves itself true; nothing outwardly changes in the crowd, but a bubble of clear space appears around her, going where she goes, with Adora included as collateral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbles after the soft-looking ears and swishing tail, a bit upset that Catra doesn’t spare a backward glance to see if she’s really following. It stings to realize she wouldn’t care if Adora didn’t—just wait for the next lone girl at the bar to catch her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra leads her outside, into a surprisingly clean back alley. “Scorpia makes sure it’s neat back here. Mice are bad for business,” Catra explains, having noticed Adora’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Scorpia know what you use her back alley for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she knows.” Suddenly, Catra’s pressing her against the nearest wall, and their mouths are very close. “Doesn't care, as long as I keep the noise to a minimum.” Claws drag along her forearm, cutting ribbons of her jacket sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show of controlled strength is deliberate and very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Adora? Do you think you can keep quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s heart pounds heavily in her ears. The pleasant, relaxed buzz, as well as the surge of confidence, that the scotch and soda initially provided dissolve away, but the heat crawling beneath her skin remains. Her face is burning, and she feels stone cold sober, even though she knows she isn’t. What Catra’s suggesting is most definitely a terrible idea, but despite that knowledge, Adora </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to run her hand through Catra’s wild mane of brown hair and pull her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to find out how soft Catra’s ears are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to learn what those sharp teeth feel like nibbling at her lips. What that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which she’s only seen tantalizing glimpses of, would feel like sliding into her mouth. Along her neck. Other places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s thought about it. Not with Catra, of course, but in general. How wonderful having someone else’s body pressed against hers would be. She’s never felt fully ready before, but maybe that’s because all the other people she’s imagined kissing or having sex with are her friends? People she doesn’t want to mess things up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra isn’t her friend. Catra’s dangerous and sexy and fascinating, and Adora’s usual reservations crumble. In a moment of bravery she can’t quite believe, but definitely doesn’t want to take back, she curls a hand around Catra’s waist and draws her close, until their bodies touch. She lowers her mouth the slightest bit, since they’re close to the same height, until she’s near enough to feel the heat of Catra’s breath on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can keep quiet,” she says, “but I wanna find out.” Then, she presses her mouth against Catra’s. She freezes for a second as their lips touch, all out of courage and a bit stunned by the newness of it all. She holds them there for a moment, unsure what to do next, trembling with excitement and hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Catra knows what to do. She sweeps her tongue against Adora’s bottom lip, sucking with surprising gentleness. The slight rasp—tingly, but not enough to be uncomfortable—followed by the warm, soft pressure, lights a flame in Adora’s belly. A sweet ache pools there, one she recognizes from nights spent hidden under the sheets, gritting her teeth and rolling her hips and trying not to make a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she realizes she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> make noise. Not a lot, since Catra did warn her to be quiet, but some. She moans, partially to let Catra know she’s enjoying this, but also because the kiss feels better and better as it continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra seems to appreciate it. She takes Adora’s other hand, the one that isn’t anchored on her waist, and pins it to the wall beside her head. It’s a forceful gesture, but the movement of her mouth is more teasing than brutal. With a shudder, Adora realizes she’s interested in more of both, the teasing and the roughness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Adora realizes Catra’s been the one kissing her this whole time. Determined to give something back despite her inexperience, she tries to copy what Catra’s doing. She presses her own tongue forward, and her knees wobble when Catra accepts it part-way into her mouth, sucking the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora hadn’t even realized that was a possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ache in Adora’s belly builds up, coiling and tightening like a spring readying to let loose. As Catra sucks on her tongue a little harder, arousal overflows her underwear. She’s never been this wet; rubbing herself into a stupor with her teeth clamped around the edge of a pillow back in the barracks simply can’t compare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Catra pulls back slightly, the curse rolling from Adora’s lips on a huffed breath. Her heart hammers like it’s trying to punch a hole through her chest, and the nervous butterflies in her stomach feel more like a convocation of eagles. “Catra, that was…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Catra smirks with the confidence of someone who’s used to making girls weak in the knees. She grabs Adora’s other hand, pulling it up and pinning it above her head as well. Adora’s strong—she holds the record for the most pushups among the cadets—but Catra restrains her without effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trapped between the rough wall and Catra’s body, Adora has nowhere to go, but when Catra’s hot mouth presses to her pulse, she doesn’t want to. Catra’s teeth close around her racing heartbeat, marking her throat with a rapidly purpling bruise. Her incisors feel just as sharp as they’d looked against Adora’s skin, and electricity courses through her spine at the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another little noise escapes her. More of a whimper this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiles against her skin and licks a wet stripe along her jawline. To Adora’s earlobe, which she flicks with her tongue as one of her hands drops down, palming Adora’s breasts through the layers of her clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught by the irresistible urge to do some exploring of her own, Adora tries to lower her arms, but Catra chastises her with a nip to her earlobe. “Nuh-uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cadet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She taps the badge sewn on the front of Adora’s jacket. “Hands where I can see them, or I’ll stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s mouth crashes into hers, and the sound is promptly swallowed. There’s nothing gentle about the kiss this time, no doubt about who’s in control. Catra’s teeth tug at her bottom lip, dragging until it aches from the attention. Adora is stuck on the way Catra kisses her. There’s a slowness to the violence of it, rough and demanding, but not cruel. Her tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>searches</span>
  </em>
  <span>, staking claim to every part of Adora’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drop of water hits her head, cold enough to make her gasp, and Adora realizes the rain has started up again. It falls softly, and the thunder is the echo of a memory, far off in the distance. It could be pouring and it’d made no difference to her. She’s beyond wet already, and the rain has nothing to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Catra notices, she doesn’t let on. Soon, Adora forgets about the rain too. Nothing exists beyond the taste of scotch on Catra’s tongue and the capable hands under her jacket. Her shirt is pushed up, her bare stomach exposed to the air. Catra’s hands span across her ribs, toy with her bra, then follow a downward path to her belt buckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this, right?” Catra asks, without a hint of doubt. Like she knows what Adora’s answer will be before she even hears it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she wants this. So what if it isn’t the romantic first time some people dream of? So what if it isn’t rose petals and satin sheets? Everything about this makes her feel good, alive, and she desperately wants Catra’s hand to slide into her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ‘yes’ isn’t what comes out. Instead, she lets slip a soft, wobbly </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looks positively delighted. She latches onto Adora’s neck again, tongue rasping over the bruise that’s already forming at the crook of her shoulder. Adora shivers as dull claws rake along her belly, pushing beneath her slacks, pressing into the damp fabric of her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It barely feels like a barrier at all. Catra’s fingers circle in search of Adora’s clit, swollen beneath the wet, clinging material, and she bucks, exhaling sharply into Catra’s thick brown mane. Though one of her wrists is still trapped, she uses her free hand to clutch the back of Catra’s shirt, grasping it like a lifeline. She needs something to cling to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Catra mutters, her breath warm and heavy beneath Adora’s ear. “You’re already soaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm…” Adora doesn’t know what, if anything, she’s supposed to say, but it doesn’t matter. Catra’s already pulling aside her panties, sliding two fingers past one of the leg bands to brush her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first touch makes Adora’s hips jerk and sends a powerful jolt through her core. Oh. Oh no. If this is only the beginning, how is she supposed to survive Catra’s attentions in such a sensitive spot? But there’s no turning back now, because Catra gives her a light pinch, and her inner walls pulse wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside, or inside?” Catra asks in that low, breathy voice of hers, the same one that gave Adora goosebumps all along her neck inside the bar, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” It takes every bit of concentration Adora has to form an answer. When she touches herself, she does both, so hopefully it’ll feel just as good with someone else doing the work. “Both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Catra abandons her neck, planting another slow, deep kiss on her lips. Only when they’re both breathless does she break away, and Adora chases her mouth, trying not to whimper. “I can do both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Catra’s fingers slides lower, inside, and it’s all Adora can do to swallow a scream. The stretch isn’t that intense. It’s only one finger, after all. But Catra adopts a wicked curling motion, hitting a spot Adora hasn’t explored much on her own, and her legs almost give out. If she hadn’t been holding Catra’s shirt, she might’ve slid right down the wall and melted into a puddle on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra laughs. She hooks her finger again, bringing the pad of her thumb to Adora’s clit as well, rolling softly around the tip. “Maybe you aren’t such a goody two-shoes cadet after all, with a mouth like that. Where’d you learn that kind of language, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed by Catra’s teasing. She’s entirely focused on the heat and pressure between her legs, building at an almost alarming rate. But still, she wants more. She rocks her hips, trying to reclaim some desperately needed control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Catra allows it, letting her help set the rhythm. A second finger slides in beside the first, and Adora slumps forward, resting her forehead on Catra’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stretch is more substantial now. She feels it most when her hips jerk forward, when Catra’s fingers plunge inside her to the hilt. Adora can barely keep upright. Whenever Catra’s thumb presses down atop her clit, warmth travels through her thighs, turning her muscles to water. Burying her face into the crook of Catra’s neck, she clings a little harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up this close, Catra’s scent is as wild as she looks — a musky but pleasant fragrance that Adora can detect beneath the smell of rainwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, despite the damp chill, Catra’s warm against her. Her lean body radiates like an open furnace, its heat seeping into Adora’s bones as though neither of them were wearing any clothes. The next thing she becomes aware of is Catra’s pulse, racing a breath away from her parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chasing the stray thought with action, Adora presses a kiss to Catra’s throat. Her fur is soft and thin, with warm skin beneath. Adora drags her teeth along Catra’s under jaw, trying to mirror what she’d done earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a strangled noise, and the fingers inside her stutter before stopping completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never said I couldn’t use my mouth,” Adora rasps in Catra’s ear, feeling cheeky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there’s no answer, she employs her teeth again, biting down hard enough to earn a gasp. Catra goes stiff against her, breath ragged. Emboldened by the response, Adora follows the path of her teeth with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The word is sighed, not meant for her ears. Adora has time for a burst of pride, then Catra pushes her back against the wall. She chases the motion of Adora’s body with her own, crashing their mouths together as her fingers pull out, only to slam back inside deeper than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra curls them expertly against the same spot that makes Adora clench and flutter, thumb circling her clit. Splotches of white light flare behind Adora’s eyelids, but just as the familiar pressure of an impending climax tightens her belly, the fingers withdraw. She’s left empty, all tensed up for a release that’s just out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast.” Catra’s fingers haven’t left completely, but perhaps that’s worse. She presses the lips of Adora’s pussy together before drawing them apart again, with a wet sound even she can hear.  “Thought a cadet like you would have more stamina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Catra swipes the tip of a finger across her clit. It’s not enough—it’s a ghost-touch, really—and it’s entirely too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside herself from all the teasing, Adora goes rigid. She gushes all over Catra’s hand, and knows she’s about to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refusing to look Catra in the eye, she turns her head to the side. The surface of the wall scratches her cheek and that helps a little, but she can’t ignore the ripples building inside of her. Not when Catra strokes her clit again, just so. Not when a finger dips back in, drawing out more slickness, working her deliberately toward release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s going to come from so little, unable to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give in,” Catra growls beside her ear. “I know you need to come. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” She pushes her fingers just a bit deeper, and it’s more than Adora can bear. Her clit jumps beneath the pad of Catra’s softly stroking finger, and she comes, muffling her shout of pleasure by digging her teeth into her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an all-consuming orgasm, the kind that makes Adora’s vision go white for several seconds. She shudders, sagging forward into Catra’s arms as pleasure pulses throughout her core. Her pussy flutters, and she spills an embarrassing amount of slickness into Catra’s waiting palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yesss.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra’s fingers curl, coaxing Adora even higher. “Gimme all you’ve got. I earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That damn smugness, the arrogant note in Catra’s voice, only makes Adora come harder. She bucks into Catra’s hand, shivering as those wicked fingers coax a flood from somewhere deep inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it’s over, Adora is a trembling, whimpering wreck of a person. She pants with her forehead on Catra’s shoulder even though she can’t remember resting it there. “Wow,” is all she can manage to say, still fluttering weakly around Catra’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra chuckles. “Told you I’d show you a good time, cadet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora.” Her voice is weak, raspy, but determined. “Since you just fucked me, you should use my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looks as though she’s about to make another smart remark, so Adora does the only thing she can think of. She lifts her heavy head despite her lingering dizziness and kisses Catra again, long and deep enough to swallow any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though obviously surprised, Catra also seems pleased. She parts her lips, and Adora pushes her tongue forward, hungry for more of Catra’s taste. That puts another idea into her head. What does Catra taste like? Not just her mouth, but other parts of her? It’s an intoxicating thought. She’s always wanted to try tasting someone else, and now might be the perfect opportunity to make those bunk room fantasies a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she breaks away, her heart pounding harder as Catra’s lips chase hers. Apparently, she isn’t the only one enjoying this. “I wanna taste you,” Adora says, in the lowest, sexiest voice she can muster. It still sounds awkward to her, but Catra’s ears perk anyway, so she hopes she’s doing something right. “Please. Let me repay the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, Catra’s confidence seems to falter. Adora can’t be sure, but she thinks she feels Catra’s body tense against hers. Catra’s eyes dart away for a moment, as if seeking escape, before she finally relaxes. Her gaze returns to Adora’s, and her lips spread in a smile around her gleaming fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s brows furrow. She hasn’t missed Catra’s moment of hesitation. “I only want to if you do,” she says, curling a hand around the back of Catra’s neck. The fur there is especially soft, and she scratches lightly, trying to make the moment a bit less awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Catra blinks, as if she wasn’t expecting the double-check. “No, I’m into it. Just surprised, since you already got off and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora has a million questions, but none of the answers are really her business. Curiosity is easier to ignore once they’ve switched positions and she’s gone down on her knees in front of Catra. Water soaks through the fabric of her slacks, cold and unpleasant, but she doesn’t care. She only has eyes for Catra’s slender fingers as they loosen her belt buckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the gloom, she’s able to see that Catra isn’t wearing any underwear. A delighted sound escapes her throat and a thrill of excitement warms her from the inside out. She takes hold of Catra’s hips, leaning in nose-first. Here, at the crux of Catra’s thighs, the musky scent is stronger. As it fills her lungs, she can’t help wanting more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anxious flit has her heart skipping a beat. She’s caught a glimpse of Catra’s pussy, and it glistens with slickness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You did this to her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice inside her whispers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wants it just as badly as you do.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she’s only done this in her dreams. What if she fucks up? She knows she shouldn’t care what someone she’ll probably never see again thinks of her skills, but Catra’s opinion feels very important all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s hand falls to the nape of Adora’s neck, making her jump. Her palm is searing hot against Adora’s skin, and there’s the brief pinch of claws digging into her flesh before the touch softens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora expects Catra to say something. Scathing words, perhaps. But when she gazes up into her face, Catra’s expression seems stuck on the edge of something. Her mismatched eyes are as black as the sky above, pupils overblown. Her mouth is slightly open, showing just a hint of gleaming fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the thick strip of fur that leads between Catra’s legs, Adora marshals her courage and places a tentative kiss below her navel. Her eyes never leave Catra’s face while she works her way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Catra’s facade of indifference starts to crumble. Her lashes flutter. Her ears flatten. She digs her fangs into her lower lip, the muscles in her legs and lower belly tensing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adora gets a taste of Catra’s wetness, and her eyes flutter shut. It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the first word that comes to mind. Sweet too, somehow. Better than she’d thought that it would be. Determined to make Catra feel good, Adora parts the dripping folds with her tongue, delving deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra responds with a groan and the eager bucking of her hips. She gushes more too, and clear fluid smears down Adora’s chin. Smirking against Catra’s inner thigh, she laps liberally of her juices, pausing only when Catra’s clit swells under her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering how the barest friction against the tip of her own clit sent tendrils of heat up her spine, Adora taps the bundle of nerves with her tongue. Just a fleeting touch, before curiosity draws her lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to make Catra release another gush into her waiting mouth. She thinks she hears a strangled moan, but she’s too caught up in the velvety heat of Catra’s pussy to be sure. She can’t get enough. She’s addicted to the taste, the smell, to the sounds Catra makes with each stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra hisses, fisting her ponytail in a clawed fist. “Th—that’s good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” The praise hits even better because, even in the short time they’ve known each other, Adora can tell Catra isn’t usually the type to offer encouragement. Then Catra says, “Keep going,” and Adora does, suddenly desperate to make her come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long. Though Adora hadn’t been sure of her abilities before, the way Catra bucks and grinds against her mouth fuels her confidence. The pulsing of Catra’s clit fills her with exhilaration, as does the wetness smearing against her cheeks. She pulls the stiff bud between her lips, sucking it softly and rolling her tongue over the throbbing tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That does it. Catra groans, bucking once, twice—then shudders, throwing her head back and clawing at the wall with the hand that isn’t tangled in Adora’s hair. She comes with a wordless cry, one the devious part of Adora hopes is loud enough for people inside to hear. It’s a dirty, completely inappropriate thought, but it turns her on anyway, and more wetness soaks her own underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing compared to the wetness that runs down her chin, though. She releases Catra’s clit and slides her tongue down, trying to lap up as much as possible. The soft hairs around Catra’s pussy tickle her nose, but she doesn’t stop until there isn’t a drop left, and Catra’s muscles twitch faintly against her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Catra gasps, panting heavily. She gives a wheezing sort of laugh, and Adora pulls back, smirking and licking her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad for my first try, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra blinks several times, but not before Adora notices how glassy her mismatched eyes are and how blown her pupils have become. “Yeah, it was okay, I guess…” But her pointy-toothed grin gives her away, letting Adora know in no uncertain terms that she’s teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Sure. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘okay’.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls her eyes. “Fine. You were good. Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wipes her mouth. “Very happy.” When Catra offers a hand, she takes it, rising to her feet. To her surprise, but also delight, Catra pulls her into a kiss. It’s deep and full of tongue, as though she’s searching for her own taste in Adora’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they break apart, Adora feels a sense of loss that’s more than physical. It occurs to her that she’ll be sad when she leaves Catra and this bar for the evening. The storm has petered out, so she doesn’t have an excuse to stay. She’s had her adventure, and will have quite the story to tell Glimmer and Bow when she returns to Brightmoon, although she’ll probably leave out a few private details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the thought of leaving Catra makes her feel disappointed. Lonely. She doesn’t want to go yet. She isn’t ready for the adventure, or her time with Catra, to end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what should I do? I can’t exactly invite her to come hang out with me in Brightmoon. She doesn’t seem like the type who’d want to, even if the guards let her in. There’s no guarantee she wants to see me again, even if I want to see her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh.” Catra fusses with her disheveled mane, trying to flatten it into some kind of order. The motion is entirely unsuccessful, and it cheers Adora up a little. Catra can be surprisingly cute when she isn’t acting all tough. “Thanks for that. You were good. I mean it.” She looks as though she wants to say something more, but no more statements are forthcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were good too,” Adora says. It’s only polite, after all, as well as the truth. “You know, for rushed sex in an alley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugs. “Yeah. You know, I’ve got a room upstairs.” She leaves the offer unfinished, gazing up and away with her tail swishing subtly behind her, occasionally grazing the wall. Like she doesn’t want to seem too invested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s heart flutters with hope. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Nothing wrong with this, but it’s kind of damp. And cold. Can’t really take your clothes off without getting wet and dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora grins. “So, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I what?” Catra asks, her eyes narrowing. “Get wet and dirty? I think the past couple of minutes prove I’m cool with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Do you wanna go upstairs so we can take our clothes off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perk up. “Sure! I mean, I guess. If you feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora laughs, taking Catra by the hand. “Come on. Let’s see if we can make Scorpia bang on the ceiling with a broom or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra laces their fingers together, leading Adora back toward the door. “She’s way too polite for that, but I like the way you think.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>